To determine the effects of adding adjuvant chemotherapy and BCG to mastectomy for patients with locally advanced breast cancer. After stratification for prognostic factors and menopausal status, patients are assigned to one of three treatment schedules: oral phenylalanine mustard (L-Pam); 5-fluorouracil, cyclophosphamide, and prednisone (CFP); and CPF plus BCG inoculations. Two of these three treatment schedules are identical with the Mayo Clinic adjuvant study and the data will be cumulative. The treatment courses are given for one year, or until there is evidence of recurrence, whichever occurs first. Survival and disease-free intervals will be computed for each treatment group.